Eris
Eris, originally Eiri, is the goddess of discord and was the main antagonist of Season 1 of Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. She later becomes an ally by Season 3. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years prior Eiri and Hermia were students of Gaia, both very dedicated, even though Eris' magic was way more powerful than Hermia's. They both were children from unknown origins, and Gaia decided to take them in to ensure their safety. When Hermia was chosen to heir Gaia's throne, Eiri ran away from the temple, and saught help in the Underworld, being raised by Hades and Persephone. When she returned to the surface, under the name Eris, she encountered a fugitive boy named Chrona, who had run away from abusive parents. Seeing some of herself in him, she took pity for the first time ever and made him her apprentice, making him her son. Eris eventually renamed him Chaos. To show thanks, Chaos tried to show his new mom how much he's learned by capturing Hermia and bringing discord to the planet. Eris did become proud of him for his success. But when Hermia's apprentices banished his spirit to the Underworld, she was devastated and furious. The goddess of discord swore revenge for her son. She eventually approached Black Storm, a jealousy corrupted Ventus, wanting to make an alliance with him to kill Terra the Gaia Guardian. When Black Storm refused, she attempted to kill him, but Terra sacrificed himself for his brother. Enraged by this, he vowed to destroy him and Aqua, their deceased brother, if they're reborn. Eris then fought him, still wanting revenge for what he did to Chaos. Her killing Terra caused a terrible war between magic and people. She eventually defeated Black Storm by sealing him in a black sphere. Prologue - 50 years prior After her apparent defeat, she returned, knowing that there were no more Nature Guardians to stay on her way. What she didn't count on was that Flora was now a Gaia Guardian. Eris cursed Mina, coloring some of her hair black. After this, Flora petrified Eris with the Elemental Gems' power, but this also costed her life. Eris Arc When the reincarnation of Chaos Zach Varmitech brought chaos to the world after stealing the power of the Gaia Gem, it brought Eris power. Even in her stone prison, she sent her dark cloud minions to absorb negativity and hatred around the world, eventually causing lots of trouble to the Nature Guardians. She had several minions try to either separate or kill the Guardians and even formed an alliance with Paris and Maximilian, two lone Lupus Phantasma after the Kratt Brothers' natural born powers. In Eris' Wrath, she freed herself from her prison after allying with Donita and Dabio, kidnapped Mina and the Guardians' families and faked Martin's death to try absorb negativity from the Guardians and their allies. However, her plans were foiled thanks to the Guardian Link between Martin and Chris. She then made another attempt to destroy them by cursing Mina with her darkness, slowly corrupting/killing her. The Guardians were able to save her with their combined Hope. And with her help, Eris was petrified in stone once more. Darkness Arc After discovering that they were cursed by Chaos, the Kratt Brothers felt that there's no other choice but to seek Eris' help with their growing darkness. When she was freed, she knew why they needed her because she wasn't deaf when she was petrified. The goddess however was very weak from her last defeat, and revealed a different aspect of her known persona. Seeing how her darkness affected people along all those years, and that her own son Chaos never loved her at all, Eris showed remorse, and except for Hermia, immediately gained the team's trust, and her niece's forgiveness. Characteristics Appearance Eris has long blonde hair, pale skin and usually wears black clothes. When she is vengeful and corrupted by her own hatred, her eyes are yellow. After seeing all the trouble she caused, her eyes became blue. Personality Eris shows a revengeful and uncaring side in her first appearance, but after seeing how her actions affected everyone, and how her own son betrayed her, she shows empathy and care, especially for her sister, for who she showed feelings of regret. Her first behavior shown was a bit like Discord from MLP, however as the story progressed, this was put aside, being replaced by the personality we know. Relationships Family Gaia - deceased adoptive mother Hermia - little sister Luna - sister/niece Flora Meredith - deceased niece Rose - deceased niece Ventus - adoptive nephew Aqua - deceased adoptive nephew Terra - deceased adoptive nephew David Genosharp - adoptive nephew Elsa Genosharp - niece Mina Kratt - niece Trivia *Her headcanon voice is Cree Summer (Cree and Numbuh 5 from Kids Next Door). *Yara Altro never colored any picture of Eris, but first headcannoned her eyes being blue before changing to yellow. A while later, she decided to keep them both in different circumstances. Category:God Category:Villain Category:Females